Sankaku Kankei
by Kirishiro Kyoka Kohaku
Summary: Deidara adalah seorang pemuda yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan seorang wanita hanya alasan 'tidak suka perempuan' berarti suka laki-laki? WARNING : AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, and other crack pairings . kolab with AkatsukiImaginaryBlue. mind to RnR? :


**RyuHi : Ehm…hm…uhuk…jadi grogi. Baiklaah dengan penuh semangat, aku akan mulai membuat fanfic. Karena masih baru… A-chan yang dengan amat sangat baik hatinya mau menyumbangkan banyak gagasan dan pemikiran, sehingga akhirnya terbentuklah karya colaborasi bersama. **

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : sama-sama buat Ryu-chan^^ ya, udah… kita mulai aja bikin fic-nya, nanti keburu malem lagi. Met baca buat para readers… moga berkenan TwT jangan lupa review~!**

**Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sankaku Kankei by RyuHi and AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**WARNING : Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, other crack pairing(s), canon pairing(s) is less than crack, OOC, and AU.**

**

* * *

**

**Sankaku Kankei**

**Chapter 1**

Langit senja berwarna kemerahan ketika dedaunan kering mulai berguguran. Kemudian angin bulan November yang dengan kekuatannya yang membekukan, bagai menyayat kulit dan melukainya. Namun itu semua tak seberapa pedihnya dengan udara yang menyelimuti dua anak manusia yang terlihat seperti domba-domba tersesat, kalau demikian apalah artinya senja yang kemerahan itu? Bukankah suasana yang indah itu merupakan tanda akan kekuatan cinta? Atau mungkin senja kemerahan itu laksana lautan darah yang terpercik begitu ganas di langit yang begitu luasnya?

Di antara kedua anak manusia yang duduk dibawah pohon maple tua berwarna emas kecokelatan, tak sedikitpun ada kata yang terucap. Kemudian setelah angin dingin itu kembali berhembus dan membuat dedaunan kembali berguguran , salah seorang diantaranya bergerak menjauh... Menjauh dari pohon maple dengan daun yang kemerahan itu… menjauh dari seorang gadis yang duduk dengan wajah terkejut dan tak percaya, meski seperti itu pun, anak yang menjauh itu tak lagi mengayunkan langkahnya, kemudian terdiam. Ia, anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan menjauh, terlihat seperti seseorang yang menanti sesuatu. Seperti menanti reaksi dari seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" gadis yang memiliki warna rambut pirang namun lebih muda dari yang dimiliki lelaki itu akhirnya bereaksi juga.

"Apanya yang 'apa' Ino, un?" si lelaki merespon. Mungkin apa yang baru saja ditanyakan gadis bernama Ino sudah diperkirakannya, karena lelaki yang wajahnya lebih mirip perempuan itu terlihat berpura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja tentang perpisahan ini! Bukankah selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja, Deidara!" seru Ino lagi dengan wajah yang mati-matian menahan air mata. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat rapuh ketika dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Selama ini hubungan kita memang baik-baik saja, tapi…" kata Deidara. Kata-katanya terputus dan bagai menggantung di telinga Ino. Sementara Deidara sendiri malah terlihat meragu dan bimbang.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Ino tak sabar. Ia menginginkan penjelasan. Setidaknya yang masuk akal agar ia dapat menerima perpisahan tiba-tiba yang diingikan kekasihnya, Deidara.

"Itu…" Deidara kembali memotong kalimatnya. Kali ini ia berbalik di saat yang tepat dan melihat wajah Ino yang campur aduk antara tak sabar, menderita dan menahan tangis. Sedikit membuat Deidara terkejut dan nyaris mengurungkan niatnya berpisah dengan Ino. Namun ia benar-benar tak bias sabar lagi menghadapi gadis ini.

Tepat sebelum Ino memotong kata-kata Deidara lagi, lelaki itu akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Itu karena aku baru sadar kalau aku itu tak suka sama cewek un." Jelas Deidara singkat dengan semburat merah kecil di pipinya.

GUBRAK!

Ino terjatuh, terlalu kaget dengan penjelasan 'masuk akal' dari Deidara. Masuk akal? Apakah itu masuk akal?!

"Ka… kamu gay?!" Tanya Ino gemetar.

"Enggak un."

"Lalu?"

"Aku enggak suka cowok, tapi aku juga engga ngerasa suka ama cewek, un!"

"Hah?"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan sepeninggal Deidara dari tempat itu. Dengan Ino yang masih membatu di bawah pohon maple yang berguguran dengan indahnya, berbalik dengan perasaan aneh yang ada dalam diri Ino saat itu.

--

**1 tahun kemudian…**

**-kelas XI-D-**

"Sudah setahun ya, Dei-chan?" ucap gadis berambut biru muda di hadapan Deidara yang asik melamun.

"Hah? Setahun apa un?" Tanya Deidara yang merasa lamunan indahnya tentang 'Art is a Bang un!' terganggu.

"Hah~! Bagaimana sih? Bukannya kamu yang ngalamin? Itu lho—kira-kira setahun yang lalu kamu putus 'kan dengan ng… siapa yah?"

"Ino un," sambung Deidara, "Kamu yang pinter kok pikun, un?"

"Hah? Cuma engga peduli ama sesuatu yang di luar diriku." Jawab gadis itu dengan tak acuh.

"Konan gila un."

"Kamu lebih gila, masa' alasan putus 'engga suka perempuan'?" kata Konan mengulang ucapan yang dikatakan Deidara pada Ino setahun yang lalu.

"Ya ya." Balas Deidara malas.

"By the way, kalau engga suka perempuan berarti suka sama cowok?" tuding Konan secara langsung tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Em… emang engga boleh?"

"Bukan engga boleh, tapi engga normal." Kemudian Konan langsung berdiri tegak dari tempatnya semula duduk dan berteriak—"HEI! KAWAN-KAWAN! DEIDARA TERNYATA GA—!" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Deidara yang merasa harga dirinya terancam langsung membekap mulut Konan dengan sekuat tenaga. Seisi kelas menatap Konan dan Deidara.

Salah satu di antara mereka, seorang cowok berambut putih klimis—Hidan, yang mendengar kata-kata Konan dari awal hingga nyaris akhir bertanya, "Deidara apa?"

"ENGGA APA-APA! ENGGA APA-APA!" teriak Deidara mencoba menutupi kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya, dan semua itu akan semakin parah bila Konan membeberkan kenyataan itu pada teman-teman sekelasnya, wah bisa berabe!

Kisame yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Hidan menyeringai, sepertinya dia cukup pintar untuk mencerna kata-kata Konan yang terputus. Kemudian, Deidara yang mengerti gelagat Kisame yang terlihat menyadari kata-kata Konan langsung berlari mendekati Kisame dan mencoba mengancamnya, atau lebih tepat memohon dengan kerlingan matanya yang bisa membuat Kisame muntah seember.

"Plisss, jangan beberin ke siapapun!!!"

"Eh… 'un'-nya ketinggalan."

"Un~!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" kata Kisame di sela tawanya yang menusuk hati Deidara.

'_Gawat!' _pikir Deidara panik.

"Kamu harus mijitin kaki gue selama seminggu!" ujar Kisame sadis. Diberikannya kakinya yang baunya kaya' jamban.

"Eh? Engga mau un!" tolak Deidara sembari menutup hidungnya.

Kisame membelalakkan matanya, "Kalau gitu gue beberin rahasia lu! Eh, Hidan! Tadi yang Konan maksud itu ternyata—"

"WAAAA! Iya! Gue rela pijet kaki lu! Gue rela jadi babu lu! Gue rela bilang lu ganteng walau itu fitnah sekalipun un~!" potong Deidara sebelum Kisame menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kisame's smirking widened.

"Bagus kalau elu udah tau! Nih!" Kisame kembali menyerahkan kakinya yang baunya ngaudubilah kepada Deidara yang berlinang air mata, Deidara mulai memijit kaki kiri Kisame.

'_Awas lu Konan! Gue bikin perkedel pake ledakan nanti!' _pikir Deidara getir.

Hidan yang sedari tadi menatap kedua kawannya berbisik langsung terperanjat melihat Deidara yang suka rela memijit kaki bau Kisame.

"Oi, oi! Deidara! Lu kok mau aja mijitin kaki dia?" kata Hidan sembari menatap Kisame yang terlihat seperti melakukan perawatan di Rumah Cantik Cilok. Itu loh… yang kaya iklan di tipi-tipi.

"Udah tobat kali ni anak." Jelas Kisame singkat. Ia masih menikmati moment penyiksaan Deidara dengat mata yang merem-melek.

"Wah! Kebetulan kaki gue lagi pegel banget, pijitin dong! Itung-itung buat nyempurnain tobat lu kepada Jashin-sama!"

"Sejak kapan gua ikut aliran sesat itu un?!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan _death glare_-nya pada Hidan, "Gue ogah mijit kaki lu!"

"Deidara…!" ucap Kisame mengancam Deidara. Ia mengancamnya dengan seringai hiu yang kelaparan. Giginya yang runcing dan panjang-panjang mencuat keluar.

"IYA! IYA! IYA!" kata Deidara diiringi suara isak tangis dan rintihannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Deidara pergi ke sisi Hidan yang menunggunya dengan kaki yang tidak kalah baunya dengan kaki Kisame.

Kemudian sesaat setelah Deidara memijit kaki Hidan, lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri sekaligus menahan diri dari bau kaki Hidan yang rupa-rupanya lebih bau dari kaki kisame, samar-samar Deidara mendengar apa yang diucapkan kedua orang anak di sebelah mereka.

"Eh, kau tahu anak yang selalu kena sial itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink tua kepada temannya.

"Haa? Siapa?" kata temannya balik bertanya. Disibakkanya rambutnya yang putih dengan semburat kebiruan ketika mendengar pertanyaan rambut pink tadi.

"Itu loh! Anak kelas sebelah yang mesum itu." Kata gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Karin.

"Ooh! Anak itu ya! Kalau tak salah namanya Pein 'kan?" kata si cowok yang bernama Suigetsu dengan mata berbinar, kelihatan tertarik.

"Dia baru aja nembak cewek kemarin."

"Hah? Siapa 'tuh?"

"Itu… anak direktur sekolah kita loh, siapa namanya?"

"Hinata?"

"Iya! Itu dia. Aku denger dari si Kushina the News Hunter."

"Ooh. Tapi si Pein berani juga ya?" kata Suigetsu ragu.

"Iya… dia lumayan juga sih. Meski agak mesum… katanya sih dia ditolak, si Putri direktur 'kan suka sama si anak ramen, Naruto." Jelas Karin, "Terus… kayaknya sekarang si Pein ngincer Konan deh!"

"Weh, gila tuh anak! Asal pindah aja…" komen Suigetsu.

Ketika mendengar percakapan gak penting barusan, Deidara yang masih memijit kaki Hidan beralih melayangkan pandangan pada sahabatnya Konan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa teman curhatnya sedari zaman dahulu ternyata laku juga (si Dei aja yang bego engga sadar!)

Kemudian, suara pintu dibuka terdengar (sfx : GREEEK!!!)

Seorang guru tinggi besar merangsek masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambutnya yang putih dan panjang tentunya langsung diingat oleh para siswa yang pertama kali melihatnya, terutama jika mereka sudah mengenal sifatnya yang mesum. Dia guru sastra. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun mengajar sastra dengan benar. Ia tak pernah mengajari muridnya untuk membahas perkembangan sastra dari zaman dulu hingga sekarang, yang diajarinya adalah perkembangan majalah porno dari yang paling rapat sampai yang paling terbuka. Dia adalah... Jiraiya-sensei! Dan siapakah kiranya seorang lelaki tampan di belakangnya? Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat bagai sebuah matahari di kelas yang sangat gelap 'kah?

"Anak-anak, sekarang gue mau ngenalin murid pindahan dari…. Eh, dari mana yah? Yang pasti murid pindahan deh." Kata Jiraiya.

'_Ya, ampun. Dari dulu ini guru engga niat banget ngajar!' _pikir Konan.

Deidara's POV (Point of view)

Seorang siswa tak kukenal kini bagai berdiri tepat di hadapanku, bukannya di depan kelas yang sedang ribut ini. Namun aku sadar, bahwa sekarang suara ribut-ribut di seluruh penjuru kelas tak lagi bisa kudengar. Telingaku seperti tertutup, dan bibirku terkunci rapat. Kemudian apakah perasaan yang kini seperti menderu masuk ke dalam dadaku? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Karena tatkala aku menatap wajahnya, aku yakin dadaku bergemuruh seperti badai petir. Kemudian aku mendengar sesuatu dari bibirnya yang sempurna.

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha. Salam kenal."

Kemudian aku nyaris pingsan menatap senyum separuhnya yang memabukkan. Betapa cocoknya senyum seorang bintang menghiasi wajahnya yang bagai malaikat itu. Senyum lembut yang tak mungkin dimiliki orang lain, bahkan yang mungkin sedarah dengannya sekali pun. Senyum yang membuatku terpana dan memahami sebuah keindahan yang sebenarnya.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : sampai sini dulu chapter 1 fic kolab pertamaku sekaligus fic pertama Hi-chan.**

**RyuHi-chan : iya nih. Jadi malu. Kalo gitu ciao!**

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : ciao! Sampai ketemu di chappie 2! Ja~ngan~ lu~pa REVIEW!!!! JANGAN FLAME!!!**

**RyuHi-chan : aku ga ngerti artinya FLAME sih. Tapi bay-bay!**

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue : sebelum pamit mau kasih penjelasan dikit.....**

**Mellow scene by RyuHi-chan**

**Humour scene by AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**

**Idea story by RyuHi-chan**

**Editing by AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**

**sungguh pemberitahuan yang tidak penting, tapi kalau engga mau dibaca ya engga apa-apa, ya udah.... Bye~! :p  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
